


For the Most Beautiful Girl in the Universe

by OliviaJen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead, Betty is beautiful, But she's also the queen, Cheryl is a bitch, Don't know if their ship name should be Bughead or Jetty, F/M, Juggie doesn't want to admit that he kinda has a crush on Betty, Jughead is soooo me, Kid Betty, Kid Jughead, New fav show, Playgrounds, Riverdale Elementary, You guys choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaJen/pseuds/OliviaJen
Summary: The first time he met her; she was sitting on a swingset, letting the wind gently rock her back and foward as she cried over Cheryl Blossom's refusal to let her play with her and her friends.





	

The first time he met her; she was sitting on a swing set, letting the wind gently rock her back and forward as she cried over Cheryl Blossom's refusal to let her play with her and her friends.

 _Cause your not pretty enough_ , Cheryl had said with pursed light red lips and a cold judging stare that had chilled Betty to the bones.

Tears had immediately welled up in her baby blue eyes as she quickly turned around and took off running towards the opposite direction of the Riverdale Elementary playground, away from the venomous words of Cheryl Blossom, away from the haunting laughter of the other girls who Cheryl had deemed _pretty enough_ , and towards the area of the swing sets where Jughead happened to be eating an extra burger that his mother had packed him.

At that time Jughead who even at the tender age of nine took an interest in observing people, hadn't quite understood that cruel comment. It just didn't make sense to him why Cheryl would say something like that because as far as he knew, Elizabeth 'Betty' Cooper wasn't just pretty.

She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. 

Everything about her was... perfect. From her angelic caramel blonde hair wrapped up into two pink bow tied pigtails to her adorable rose colored sweater decorated in printed flowers.

He had come to the conclusion of her beauty from the moment his best friend, Archie pointed her out to him in the middle of class. After that he noticed every single little detail about Betty from how many times she answered a question given to her by the teacher correctly to every single thing it took to make her smile.

Yeah, yeah. He knew exactly what it sounded like, but whatever anyone was thinking or even daring to suggest. This. Was. Not. A. Crush.

Jughead knew what a crush was and trust him when he said this wasn't at all it. A crush was when someone kept getting these stupid dreamy looks on their faces when thinking about that one person they really 'liked', or when someone constantly said dumb things when they were around _said person_ , and when they kept stumbling over themselves whenever that person did as much as glance briefly at them.

It was kind of like the way Archie acted around every single girl that he had ever fallen for... _literally_.

And Jughead was sure as hell not Archie 'Crushoneverygirl' Andrews. In his opinion crushes were stupid and disgusting and a complete waste of precious burger eating time. All he was really, truly doing was admiring the beauty of a girl that everyone for some unexplainable reason saw as ugly.

He had heard it many times from class A jerks like Reggie Mantle and Cheryl's equally evil if not less, twin brother Jason whisper about how plain and ugly Betty looked and not at all like her totally hot older sister. It had made him angry the first time he heard someone say something like that and it had made Archie even madder as for that day he had gotten detention for punching Reggie in the face, but as far as Jughead knew he never heard Archie say anything about Betty's beauty either. If anything his friend was still a little too obsessed over Cheryl's perfect curly red hair.

Despite everything, Jughead couldn't lie and say that at first he didn't hesitate to comfort her because that's exactly what he did. He paused half way through walking towards the swing set and though about whether or not it was good idea to talk to the beautiful girl that he had never had the guts to talk. Besides wasn't she still considered his best friends future wife or something ever since Archie had proposed to her?

After a couple of passing minutes of heart wrenching sobbing and Jughead trying to make up his mind before he finally found the courage to get up from his place on the ground and march up to the empty seat next to her.

Archie had been sick that day, Jughead would recall in later years, and no matter how much the charismatic redhead had begged his dad to let him go to school, Fred Andrews _as usual_ hadn't budged and that was the reason why at that moment there was no one to defend or comfort Betty. No one but Jughead.

He sighed and looked down sorrowfully at his burger before silently offering it to her.

Betty blinked up at him in surprise and looked back and forward between him and the food in his hands.

It took a couple more minutes of Betty debating whether or not she should take the burger being offered to her by a kid who she, like everyone else had seen but never really bothered talking to.

Meanwhile, Jughead started getting a bit annoyed when she took forever to grab the burger from his outstretched hand and now tired arm.

"Well do you want it or not?" He asked her annoyed.

Betty snapped out of her train of thought and carefully took the burger from his hand.

Jughead watched observingly as she wiped the tears from her eyes and munched on the burger very slowly as if she had never eaten one before.

What he didn't know at that time is how right he had been. Thanks to her strict mother, Betty had never before eaten a hamburger. Even at that point in time Alice Cooper had been almost obsessed with keeping her daughter perfect and in shape. 

They sat on the swing set in silence as he waited for Betty to finish eating. And as expected it took a couple of long minutes for her to finish but what he didn't expect was how quick it took for her to open up to him right after she finished eating the last piece of the burger.  
  
"I don't get it," Betty told him softly. "Mommy and daddy think I'm pretty, Polly thinks I'm pretty, all the grown ups that mommy makes me introduce myself to, think I'm absolutely gorgeous so..."

She looked towards the middle area of the playground where where all the other girls surrounded Cheryl who stood on the top of the slide like a queen commanding her little servants and with Jason and Reggie at her side acting as her loyal Knights. "-why don't they?"

Jughead followed her gaze and snorted at the sight in front of them. "Because they're stupid." He said bluntly making Betty flinch at the harsh word that he had chosen to use to describe his moronic classmates.

"I don't think-"

"They are," Jughead insisted firmly. "Yesterday I heard Cheryl asking Jason how to spell _butterfly_."

"Really?" Betty couldn't help but giggle at that because come on who didn't know how to spell _butterfly_?

"What's even worst is that Jason didn't know how to spell it either." He groaned with an exasperated sigh.

She smiled what he thought was a really beautiful smile. "That is pretty-"

"-stupid." He finished for her with a sneaky grin.

They both gazed at each other with a look of complete and utter awe, him admiring her beauty and her wondering why she had never bothered talking to someone as nice and understanding as him.

"Betty Cooper." She introduced herself moving her feet back and forward gently on the swing.

"I know," He said following her lead before he paused abruptly at his stupid ArchieAndrewslike choice of words. "I-I mean... uh.. I'm Jughead."

Betty smiled at him fondly and pursed her lips nervously before saying something that made Jughead choke on his own spit in shock.

"I know."

With those final two words, Jughead spent the rest of the day playing and laughing with Betty much to Cheryl's dismay at seeing that her comment hadn't completely damaged Betty like intended.

And at the end of the day when it was time to go home Jughead never saw what she would ask him coming.

Betty shifted nervously from one foot the the other with her bright pink backpack swaying behind her. "Juggie?"

"Yup." He answered swinging his Plants vs Zombies backpack around his shoulder and turning to look at her.

"D-do you..." She stuttered looking at him with beautifully frightened blue eyes.

Jughead frowned at her in confusion "What is it Betty?"

"D-d... do you think I'm p-pretty?"

He froze in surprise and felt his heart speed up as he found himself completely speechless.

Should he tell her the truth? Should he lie? Should he even answer her at all? A billion questions raced through his head as he debated whether or not to lie and break the heart of the most beautiful girl in he world.

Fortunately for Betty, Jughead was not at all cruel nor was he one to lie to the people he cared about the most, so he told her the truth.

"I don't think your pretty Betty," he told her honestly.

Her face fell as the bottom of her lips trembled and tears started forming up in her eyes all over again.

"I think that you're absolutely beautiful."

Betty jerked up at him with her eyes wide in surprise and her mouth agape in disbelief before she embraced him tightly.

Jughead stood still for a moment and his face scrunched up in discomfort as she started hugging him tighter. His reaction had nothing to do with Betty it had more to do with the fact that she was currently hugging him. He never really liked getting hugs from anyone not even his own parents.

It was a terrible feeling being touched. To Jughead having human contact with other people was like being stuck naked in a room with a bunch of strangers...

Yeah, it was that bad but to be honest getting huged by someone was _nothing_ compared to being kissed.

Now that was a very, _very_ disgusting feeling.

And he was very close from backing away but when Betty started whispering soft and grateful 'thank you's' to him. He couldn't help but hug her back. 

And despite how utterly horrifying it felt a part of Jughead didn't mind doing, well... anything that Betty wanted.

Eight years later he was resisting the urge to pull away from Betty Cooper's soft honey tasted lips that we're currently on his own.

After all he could at least _try_ to get used to kissing the most beautiful girl in the whole entire universe. 


End file.
